Red Dawn
by Kin'iro No Yami
Summary: For six years, Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail have been searching for her. For six years, she's been poked and injected with the DNA of supernatural creatures. For six years, they've longed to see each other. Now they finally got the chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Yami-chan here!**

**So, I know some of you are waiting for me to update my other story, La Luna. I'm sorry guys! I haven't updated 'cause I wasn't supposed to be on the laptop because I got into trouble with my mom because – well, you get the point. Anyway, here's my new story and second Fanfic, Red Dawn!**

** Bold: Lucy**

_ Italics: Natsu_

**_ Bold Italics: Natsu and Lucy_**

**Chapter One: The Plan**

_ "For six years, we've been searching for her."_

** "For six years, I've been poked and injected with the DNA of supernatural creatures."**

_** "For six years, I've longed to see him/her."**_

_** "Now I've finally got the chance."**_

_ "We'll go undercover and infiltrate the Red Dawn guild. It's the guild that took Lucy. They already know that we're coming, but they don't know who we are."_

** "I heard that some rookies will be coming. The rookies are always the easiest to handle."**

_ "We'll pose as dark mages and take them down from the inside. For that, we'll need some seriously awesome disguises. Reedus can handle that."_

** "I heard that Ace will be letting them take us to the lab by themselves. When we get there, we'll take the sleeping serum guns and shoot them. They'll knock out and we'll make a run for it, but we'll take the guns and needles with us. Anyone that gets in our way, shoot them."**

_ "Anyone that gets in your way, defeat them quickly. We won't have much time."_

_** "If you're scared, it's okay. You can stay behind."**_

** "Until you're given the okay to run, DO NOT and I repeat, DO NOT move from your cell."**

_ "We need all the magic that we have so try not to waste any."_

** "Don't go doing any exercise if you're coming with us. You'll need all the strength you can muster."**

_ "I know some of you that will be coming with us are scared. But don't worry; we're not going over to another country to die. We're going to save Lucy and Yukino."_

** "We're gonna win our freedom back for sure. There's no way that we'll ever lose if we work together and give it the best we've got!"**

_**"Are you with me?!"**_

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy smiled. Natsu smirked.

_** "Then let's get this show on the road!"**_

** Sorry that this is so short. I was running out of time. Just to make things clear, Lucy and Natsu are in different places and are talking to different people. Okay, see ya later! Ciao!**


	2. Six Years Prior

**Hey everyone! It's been a while since I updated. Sorry 'bout that. Anyway, let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I don't understand why I have to tell you this. You already know I don't own Fairy Tail!**

**Chapter Two: Six Years Prior**

******_Six Years Before. . . ._**

****"Are you alright?" my pink haired, idiotic partner and best friend asked. "I'm fine, Natsu." We had just come back from a mission and I was heading home to get some rest. It _was_ ten o' clock at night, after all. Natsu woke up right when the train stopped and when we came off, he was about to throw up. But when he saw me swaying as I walked, he immediately forgot about his motion sickness and came to steady me. "Are you sure that you don't want me to-" "I said I'm fine!" He flinched when I raised my voice. I sighed. "I'm sorry for shouting at you like that, Natsu. It's just. . . . I'm really tired and I know that if you walk me home, you'll want to sleep over." He smirked. "You know me so well." I began walking home, dragging my suitcase with me. After about two minutes, I stopped and looked to the right. My eye twitched. "N-Natsu, didn't I tell you that I can walk home by myself?!" He covered his ears. "You don't have to be so loud!" I huffed in annoyance and continued walking, but the dense idiot was _still _walking next to me! I glared at him. "Natsu! My house isn't far from the train station and I'm positively sure that I can handle myself!" "I just want to protect you. You know, just in case. Erza would seriously kill me if something happened to you and I wasn't there." I don't know why, but I felt hurt. It was only for a brief moment and then I went back to being angry. "I can protect myself! And are you doubting my strength?!" I can't believe this jerk! Tears burned at the brim of my eyes but I quickly blinked them away. "I never said that." I could tell by his tone of voice that he was pretty annoyed that I thought lowly of him. "It was implied." With that, I turned on my heel and walked away. He stayed glued to the same spot. "What if I am?" I stopped in my tracks. I turned around and looked at him with tears in my eyes. How dare he?! How could he?! "_What?" _I spat coldly.

"You heard me. What if I think you're not strong enough?" He was slightly angry. "You take that back right now!" I was crying. Who wouldn't? I mean, your best friend that you like more than a friend just told you that he doesn't think you're strong enough to walk home late at night by yourself. I was seriously hurt that he thought I was weak. "Why should I? It's true, isn't it?" he said coldly. I saw all my keys glow faintly and Loke tried to come out but I held him back from pounding Natsu. "Well, since you're obviously the leader of _Team Natsu, _I'm guessing you don't need me on your team anymore. That means, no more sleeping in _my _house," I smirked. I knew I won. There's no way that Natsu would- "Fine." My face fell. He was being serious? Everything he said, he wasn't lying? My lip quivered, as tears poured from my eyes. I sniffled before saying. _"Fine." _But before I left, I said, _"I hate you, Natsu Dragneel." _I turned on my heel and left. He didn't follow me this time.

As soon as I got home, I knew something was wrong. First, the door was unlocked. Second the lights in my kitchen were on. And third, there were five men, all dressed in black, standing in my bedroom. I didn't even get time to scream 'cause they put a rag over my mouth. I tried to fight back but they took my keys. So I tried to use brute strength but. . . . well, you know. There was blood everywhere. Just before I passed out, I heard one of them say, "We can totally finish this thing now, Ace."


End file.
